


Pillow Fight

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 01-10-14





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 01-10-14

The young red head nearly shook in excitement under her sheets as she laid in bed. It's been about a week's time since the incident with Elsa and things are starting to calm down around the castle. Things turned out better then Anna could ever hope for, Elsa and her were spending more time together than even when they were kids, and it didn't look like they'd stop anytime soon. Anna slowly pulled the heavy blanket off and sat up, a slight chill going down her back as her foot pressed against the cold floor. Tonight Anna would put into motion something she had always wanted to do with her sister, it was like a rite of bonding that every pair of siblings had to do at least once in their life, something that could possibly change their relationship and take it to the next level...a pillow fight!

Grabbing her trusty pillow Anna quickly made her way for Elsa's room, only she could hear the paddering of her bare feet running against the cold floor as she zipped down hall after hall, as she arrived in front of her sister's room she took a deep breath and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly as far as it could go before pressing against the door. "Elsa..." Anna whispered so quietly that even if the Ice Queen was awake she wouldn't hear as Anna slowly made her way to Elsa's bed side before taking yet another deep breath, planning on how to initiate this...a blow to the head would obviously be too much...POW! (Or whatever sound a pillow slamming against a young firm body would sound like) Anna slammed down her pillow against her sister's rear end, causing the white haired diva to jump up "wuh...! Anna! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" the elder sister shouted, holding her hand to her chest. "What in the world are you doing? She looked up at the smiling red head who was obviously trying to hold in all sort of giggles.

"Isn't it obvious Elsa?! We're having a pillow fight...or are about to have one once you pick up your pillow!" Anna smiled brightly squeezing onto her pillow waiting for her sister to return fire, instead a she heard a sigh "Anna...please, I love how much time we've been spending together but it's the middle of the night, I have Queenly things to do tomor-" she was cut off by a pillow to the face, causing her to fall on her back into the bed. "No excuses! This is like...super important training in case someone breaks into your room!" Anna insisted as she began to beat away at her sister with her weapon before she could hear her sister submit "Fine, fine, fine! Just for a little while!"

Anna squeezed her pillow in delight as she stopped for a moment to give her sister a chance to prepare "Needless to say no ice powers, pillows only, and the first person to off of the bed loses!...and loser cooks breakfast by hand!" Anna went over the rules as she made her way onto Elsa's bed, it was the same type of bed as her's, one large enough to accompany four of five people at once. By this time Elsa had grabbed both her pillows with a light smirk on her face "Home field advantage" she spoke out, clearly trying to hold back her own giggle now as she watched Anna's reaction "Pfff fine! You're going to need it anyway Sis, I'm a total pro...even though I've never played before!"

They didn't waste anymore time and began to beat away at one another with the pillows, in a cliche fashion feathers filled the air and bed before finally Anna fell back, her head nearly going over the edge of the bed "Got you!" Elsa growled as she jumped on top of her sister, her palms resting on the bed besides Anna's head as they looked one another in the eye "Hey no fair, I didn't fall off the bed yet! This fight is still going on!" Anna protested watching Elsa smirk "Oh? How will you ever get your pillow?" she asked as she was slowly pushing the pillow off the edge with her foot, both of them could hear it hit the grown as Anna pouted "That's no fair either..." she frowned before feeling Elsa's index finger and thumb grab her chin "We can always play another night Anna, I don't think either of us will be leaving this castle for some time..." a light shade of red grew on Anna's cheeks as she nodded "Y..yeah that's true..." there was a silence for a bit before Anna spoke out again "You know Elsa...I can't believe how great this all is, I hope we can spend time more often" she trailed off to a rather calm tone. Elsa smiled "Of course, the past is in the past" (Insert musical number here) Anna seemed hesitant to utter her next sentence for some reason "Elsa...I love you...I really love you" Elsa's usually pale cheeks began to glow a light red as well, matching her sister's "I really love you too Anna" she said quietly before she began to lean down, heart racing as she felt like it took forever for their lips to finally meet, Anna's eyes quickly went wide, but just as quickly came to a close.

Their hearts raced like never before, not even when their lives were in danger could it compare to this, they felt somewhat light headed, their soft lips pressing against one another as they couldn't tell who the moans were coming from as their noises echoed through the room. "Mmmf...unnn" the kiss slowly got more heated, more intense as the two began to move her heads side to side, Elsa pressing her small framed body into Anna's, her waist sinking between her little sister's legs. Every few moments Elsa would break the kiss for a mere second or two "Anna I love you, I love you so much, more than anything" she would repeat over and over, Anna's heart fluttered each time, no matter how many times she would hear it, those words sparked a new lite of passion each time "I love you too Elsa, I always did...that's why I never gave up on you...on us" she wrapped her arms around Elsa neck as they continued to kiss like long time lovers, exploring one anothers mouth. Learning so much about one another through the kiss.

Neither one of them even attempted to keep track of the time as they showed off their love like no pair of sisters before them. Over fifteen minutes passed before Elsa pulled back, a single string of saliva still connecting the two lovers as they stared at one another. Not having to utter another word Elsa slowly began to trail down Anna's body ever so slightly before she went back in, her lips now pressed against Anna's neck, it was a bit ticklish at first for the younger red head as she could finally let out the big dopey grin she was holding in, her left hand rested on her big sister's head as she felt her begin to suckle and kiss away at her neck and collar bone "Ohhh Elsa...ohhhh" she coo'd softly as she hugged her legs around her sister, she wanted them to become one so badly, she couldn't explain this instinctual craving as she hugged onto her sister tightly. "I love you Elsa, I love you so much lets get married, and be like this together...I never want to be a-apart from you!" she shouted out, trailing off into a moan towards the end as she felt her sister's hand slip its way up her shirt and onto her breast, the first time anyone else as ever touched her there and it was divine, Elsa seemed like she knew exactly what to do and how to do it as she squeezed and fondled her younger sister lovingly. It wasn't long before she would pull the silky gown over up over her sister, getting a full view of her sister's chest and panties, exposing her like never before "Oh Anna...you're beautiful" Anna nodded, biting her lower lip as it quivered, almost like she was speechless as Elsa once again lower her head and began to gently suckle on her little sister's pink nipple. Elsa felt incredibly light headed, so did Anna as the two explored a world they would have never thought possible before.

~Part 2~

"Elsa...Oh Elsa..." Anna's soft moans filled the bedroom as her sister sucked and nibbled on her perky nipple. Tracing her fingers through her sister's beautiful white hair. After a few moments Elsa began to slide downwards, a chill went down Anna's back as the cool air hit her saliva coated breast as Elsa dragged her tongue down Anna's chest and stomach "Stop" Anna suddenly spoke out holding Elsa's head as the older sister's heart skipped a beat, did she go to far? Too fast? Did she mess up? Who knows but it looks like the moment was ruined "I want...to do something now...i-it's only fair right?" Elsa pulled her head head up with a gentle smile "Sure Anna, I understand" she moved back, leaning against the headboard as she began to spread her legs apart, both of the girls faces lit up a dark shade of red as Anna sat up and slowly made her way over to her sister on all fours.

Anna couldn't stop staring at her older sister's panties, they were soaked, Anna knew her's were in the same state as she bit her lower lip. Elsa never felt so embarrassed before, but at the same time she wouldn't change anything about this moment as she straightened her legs out, letting Anna slowly pull her snow flake patterned panties off. "Ohhh gosh.." slipped out of Anna's mouth as she saw her own sister's most private area as it dripped onto the bed. "W-what is there something wrong?!" Elsa asked nervously which Anna replied with a light giggle "No, no! Don't be silly, you're...perfect" she quickly sank her head down between Elsa's legs and planted a kiss onto the soaking pink lips of her big sister "Mmmmm..." kiss after kiss Anna continued her barrage of pecks before finally calming down and holding one. Elsa held herself as she tried desperate to hold back her lustful moans, she never felt such an intense pleasure, and it only grew as Anna finally slipped her tongue between the wet folds "Ohhh!" Elsa finally broke, but luckily she didn't startle Anna as she continued to slip her tongue as deep as she could, licking all around as she twirled her tongue about, teasing and tasting the inner walls of her big sister.

She wrapped her lips around the dripping slit, letting out light hums as her upper lip sent soft vibrations into Elsa's sensitive throbbing clit "Oh Anna, don't stop! Ohhhgodyes!" suddenly Anna felt a hand grab the back of her head and began to push down, this made her feel incredible, was she making Elsa feel this good? The moans didn't stop pouring out of her big sister's mouth as she continued to service her, rubbing her up teeth gently on the Ice Queen's clit and beginning to nibble on it, putting all her focus on this one spot drove Elsa wild with pleasure. "I-I feel like my mind is melting Anna please don't stop! Imgoingtoexplode" she cried out, Anna continued her pattern more quickly and roughly. If anyone was to see the red head having such an intense make out session with her own sister's pussy it would clearly ruin her, ruin the kingdom, but they didn't care, they were in love and they wanted to show it so badly "Anna!" Elsa suddenly cried out, pulling on Anna's head with both hands as her body felt like it was spasming as she shook, her eyes slowly rolling upwards, tongue hanging out on her bottom lip "A-ahhhnnnghh!" violently orgasming into her own sister's mouth. Anna did her best to hold herself but after a few moments she couldn't help pull back, breathing heavily as she looked over to Elsa who was panting as well, leaning her head back with a dazed look. She didn't say a single word as she climbed up onto her sister and hugged tightly, snuggling her head into her chest "I love you Elsa~"


End file.
